Joyeux anniversaire Dean !
by SatsukiPika
Summary: Aujourd'hui Dean fête ses 38 ans et Castiel lui réserve un cadeau très particulier.


_**Joyeux anniversaire Dean**_

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, son cerveau lui rappela avec discernement le jour d'aujourd'hui : le 24 Janvier. Il soupira tout en se redressant. Il n'avait jamais trop apprécié les anniversaires, ou tout du moins, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à les apprécier durant son enfance.

En effet, lui et son frère Sam, ou Sammy pour les intimes, s'étaient toujours retrouvés seul pour fêter leur anniversaire respectif tandis que leur père chassait. Et les seuls anniversaires que Dean avait vécus en famille, c'est-à-dire avec sa mère et son père, se tintaient à présent d'une douce nostalgie.

Evidemment, en bon grand frère, il avait toujours fait en sorte que Sam apprécie ses jours particuliers, le gâtant et respectant à la lettre les ordres donné par son cadet, et ce, toujours avec un grand sourire fichait aux lèvres.

A l'époque, leurs anniversaires, quoi que malgré tout triste par l'absence de leur père, restaient des jours marqués par le signe de la tendresse et de l'amour fraternel. Puis avec le temps Sam grandissant, ils avaient petit à petit cessé de préparer des gâteaux ou même de s'offrir un petit quelque chose. Et ainsi leur date d'anniversaire n'était plus qu'une date parmi toutes les autres.

Et pourtant, encore aujourd'hui alors qu'il fêtait à présent ses 38 ans, il ne pouvait empêcher ce doux sentiment de nostalgie l'envahir et lui mettre le moral en berne.

A présent assis sur l'un des côtés du lit, il observa la pièce l'entourant. La chambre, de taille modeste et de couleur plutôt terne, était simplement agencée offrant un endroit simple et pratique. Son regard se posa alors sur un livre plutôt ancien d'où dépassé légèrement quelques photos. La première montrait une femme blonde souriante et joyeuse, la seconde représentait la même femme toujours aussi souriante aux côté de son mari, John. Un sourire tendre et triste se profila sur les lèvres de Dean puis, il passa à la troisième photo représentant cette fois si son frère et lui, posant fièrement devant l'impala.

La quatrième et dernière photo était le cliché typique familial. Bobby, Sam, Ellen, Jo, Cas et lui se tenant côte à côte dans un même sourire. Il s'attarda plus longuement sur Ellen et Jo puis soupira quand il réalisa et accepta enfin le manque qu'elles avaient laissé derrière elles depuis leur mort prématuré. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir d'elles, Ellen avait été comme une seconde mère et Jo une petite sœur qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il regarda alors Cas, qui affichait un sourire crispé et gauche qui lui tira sans difficulté un petit rire.

Castiel ou Cas, comme il préférait l'appeler, été vraiment … Et bien il était vraiment Cas. Il y avait tant et pourtant si peu à dire sur lui. En somme il était comme unique et sans doute l'était-il réellement puisqu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire.

En fait, il n'avait jamais songé, ni même caressé l'espoir d'un jour croiser la route de quelqu'un comme Castiel. Et pourtant, il avait eu la chance de le rencontrer –ou la mal chance selon la perspective au vue du comment et du pourquoi de leur rencontre- et de devenir son ami.

Leur amitié quoi que improbable au premier abord, c'était faite toute naturellement sans même que Dean ne s'en aperçoive. Et cette amitié était devenue quelque chose de fort et d'important dans sa vie, au moins aussi importante que protéger son frère, c'était dire.

Et bien que cette amitié ai eu un lourd tribut, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de l'oublier ou même de la regretter. Qu'importe que Cas les ait trahis en pensant faire bien, qu'importe qu'il n'ait plus été un ange … Rien ne pouvait et pourrait effacer cette grande et belle amitié qui avait su lui apporter un vent de renouveau et de bonheur.

Il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de penser qu'il pourrait être véritablement heureux un jour, pas avec la vie qu'il menait et pourtant, parfois, Cas exilait tous ses sentiments néfastes qui le rongeait et rien que pour ça, Cas était quelqu'un de précieux et d'irremplaçable.

Soudain on toqua à la porte puis celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la tête de son frère. Dean reposa alors les photos puis se leva en ronchonnant sur l'incivilité de son frère qui se contenta de sourire. Ils marchèrent alors tranquillement jusqu'à la cuisine du bunker.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Dean se fit attaquer sauvagement par une rousse en furie qui claironna toute pimpante un joyeux anniversaire. Il la réceptionna sans grande difficulté, un fin sourire animant malgré lui son visage. Elle lui rendit en décuple son sourire puis se dégagea de ses bras sautillant joyeusement jusqu'à la table ou trônait deux cadeaux. L'étreinte que Dean et son frère partagèrent fut bien plus courte et virile mais tout aussi agréable aux yeux du plus vieux. Yeux qui se posèrent alors sur la troisième personne présente : Castiel.

###

Cela faisait maintenant 2 longues semaines que Castiel avait eu vent de l'anniversaire de Dean. Et cela faisait tout aussi longtemps qu'il cherchait en vain un cadeau qui pourrait bien lui plaire. Il avait été tout content d'apprendre enfin la date d'anniversaire de son protégé, mais se bonheur s'était vite transformé en cauchemar. De quoi aurait-il l'air sans cadeau ?

Dans le fond, il se doutait bien que Dean n'y accorderait pas grande importance, que celui-ci serait déjà plus qu'heureux de le voir, mais pour une fois Castiel voulait faire plus qu'être simplement là. Alors le premier jour il avait déambulé dans un grand centre commercial s'attardant sur tous les cadeaux clichés que l'on pouvait offrir. Vêtements, chocolat, montre …

Mais il avait vite conclut que cela ne convenait en rien à Dean. Il voulait lui offrir quelque chose d'unique, de spécial, quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir et qu'il pourrait regarder en souriant. Castiel avait légèrement conscience d'être un peu « guimauve » et qu'il en demandait beaucoup pour un cadeau mais il voulait vraiment quelque chose d'unique à l'image de leur amitié atypique.

Le deuxième jour, plutôt que de parcourir bêtement les boutiques, il réfléchit longuement sur les choses qu'aimait Dean. Son frère vint en tête de liste, mais de toute évidence cela ne pouvait pas être un cadeau, en deuxième, il pensa il l'Impala mais il se voyait mal offrir un tapis de voiture à Dean, il pensa ensuite aux tartes mais Dean se faisait déjà une joie d'en manger presque tous les jours.

Une nouvelle fois il fit chou blanc. Et se fut ainsi durant ses deux semaines.

Arriva donc la veille de l'anniversaire à Dean.

L'ange agaçait de ne pas avoir trouvé de cadeau digne de ce nom, avait décidé de se rendre furtivement dans la chambre de l'intéressé pour essayer de trouver la moindre source d'inspiration. Et grand bien lui avait pris de fouiner il avait enfin trouvé le cadeau qu'il allait pouvoir offrir à son protégé.

Dès que Dean posa un regard sur lui, Castiel se mit à sourire, ravis de pouvoir observer la mine surprise et réjouit de Dean en cet instant. Bientôt Charlie revint se planter devant Dean lui tendant gentiment les deux cadeaux auparavant sur la table.

Dean sembla hésiter un instant puis il s'empara finalement du cadeau à la forme carré qui se révéla bientôt comme étant un CD. Il embrassa chaleureusement Charlie puis prit le second et dernier cadeau. Une fois l'emballage déchiré, Dean ouvrit le petit écrin noir qui dévoila une réplique quasi exacte du vieux collier que Sam lui avait offert lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et que Dean avait jeté.

Il le regarda longuement, les larmes aux yeux sans trop comprendre pourquoi cela le touchait tant. Après avoir repris le contrôle il mit le collier puis prit une nouvelle fois Sam dans ses bras. Dean se tournât ensuite vers Castiel qui affichait un petit sourire énigmatique, ce qui laissa penser à Dean que Cas avait bel et bien préparer un petit quelque chose pour lui mais qu'il lui donnerait sans doute plus tard.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula tranquillement, berçait par la joie, les rires et le bonheur simple d'être bien entouré.

###

Dean venait de s'assoir sur son lit quand il perçut sans grande surprise le bruit habituel des ailes à Castiel. Il se retourna alors vers celui-ci puis attendit tout bonnement la suite. Cette même suite ne tarda pas à venir puisque Castiel s'avança un peu plus vers lui pour lui tendre ce qui devait être son cadeau.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire Dean.**

Intrigué, Dean s'empara alors vivement du dit cadeau puis le regarda longuement interdit.

Un instant Castiel ne sut plus ou se mettre, une sensation désagréable d'échec l'envahissant, puis il remarqua des perles salées dévaler les joues de Dean quand celui-ci releva le visage. Castiel comprit alors que Dean était tout bonnement ému aux larmes, ce qui le rassura et le contenta.

Dean regarda encore un temps le cadeau puis le posa sur le lit avant de se lever et d'enlacer longuement Castiel qui lui rendit avec plaisir l'étreinte.

 **\- Merci Cas, je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau de ma vie** , murmura fébrile Dean.

Castiel se contenta d'exercer une pression plus forte sur le corps de son ami et cela sembla convenir à celui-ci puisqu'ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Pourtant, Castiel finit par se détacher lentement de son protéger.

Alors que l'ange allait bientôt franchir la porte, une main chaude se glissa dans l'une des sienne, l'agrippa puis la tira fermement. Castiel se retrouva ainsi à son point de départ et alors qu'il allait protester, des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baisé dans un premier temps timide, hésitant, devint rapidement passionné quand Castiel y répondit avec délice.

 **\- Reste avec moi Cas.**

L'ange lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, n'oubliant pas au préalable de poser le cadeau de Castiel qui n'était autre qu'une photo.

Mais cette photo n'était pas n'importe qu'elle photo.

Sur celle-ci on pouvait observer Mary, John, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Charlie, Kevin, Sam, Castiel et Dean.

Tous ensemble comme une grande et magnifique famille unis pour toujours.

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce petit OS que je souhaitais écrire pour l'occasion de mon propre anniversaire, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)


End file.
